Ton Coeur Entre Mes Doigts
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "Il lui serait tellement simple d'utiliser ce cœur chaud, qu'elle tenait tendrement au creux de sa main." Cet OS est un SwanQueen !


**Bonjour fangirls et fanboys !**

 **C'est mon premier écrit sur OUAT, soyez indulgents !**

 **Cet OS est un cadeau pour ma Blondie-chérie ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ton Cœur Entre Mes Doigts**

À chaque fois, son cœur loupait quelques battements, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle.

Sa longue chevelure blonde qui tombait sur sa taille, légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux bleus, splendides, intenses, où elle transmettait ses émotions et qui scrutaient, analysaient continuellement son environnement. Sa bouche, rose, bien dessinée. Son corps fin, mais ayant une force presque irréelle, seulement par sa volonté. Sa peau pâle, ses traits fins …

Mais pourtant, malheureusement, l'attention de la jolie blonde n'était pas sur elle de cette manière…  
Non, Emma Swan la surveillait, suspicieusement, toujours persuadée qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.  
Et c'était parfois vrai.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle s'était résolue à changer, à avoir une fin heureuse, Regina désespérait de captiver l'attention de la mère biologique de son fils.

L'ancienne Méchante Reine voyait d'un très très trèèèèès mauvais œil le rapprochement entre le Pirate manchot et la Sauveuse.

Après tout, elle ne voyait sa fin heureuse seulement accompagnée de Emma.

Cependant, le brune était actuellement inquiète ; la Sauveuse avait découvert ses pouvoirs, débloqués par l'intervention de la Reine des Glaces, et s'était enfuie. Dans les bois. Seule. Terrorisée. Instable.

Alors la mère adoptive d'Henry parcourait la forêt, espérant la trouver et la rassurer, lui montrer son soutiens.

Lorsqu'elle la trouva, son cœur se crispa, comme souvent face à la blonde, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de la peine et de l'inquiétude qui emplissait sa cage thoracique ; Emma était assise dans sa petite voiture jaune, les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle regardait ses mains tremblantes et irradiées de lumière de ses yeux rougis pleins de larmes.

Doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal blessé, Regina avança vers le véhicule, et frappa à la vitre. Elle eut, bien heureusement, le réflexe d'ériger un bouclier autour d'elle, parant ainsi la vague défensive de la blonde.

La portière fut ouverte vivement, projetant une Emma toute tremblante de peur et de colère.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?!  
\- Je suis venue pour vous aider. Il faut que vous vous calmiez pour parvenir à vous contrôler.

Un pli peiné prit place sur les lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle avisa les poings crispés, au point de laisser les phalanges blanches, que la Sauveuse serraient contre son ventre.

\- Arrachez moi le cœur.  
\- Pardon ?! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Swan ?!  
\- Si vous me l'arrachez, vous serez dans la capacité de faire stopper tout cela !

Soudainement, Emma s'avança vivement vers son homologue, agrippant sa veste, et Regina était bien trop consciente de la proximité de leurs corps, et elle fut bouleversée par les prunelles bleues pleines d'eau qui s'ancrèrent aux siennes.

\- Je t'en supplie, Regina. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à ma famille.

Délicatement, l'ancienne Méchante Reine enserra les poignets fins, puis elle laissa une main se poser sur la joue à la blancheur extrême, ainsi, elle put concentrer un peu plus l'attention de la jeune femme sur elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas assurées que cela fonctionnera ainsi, Emma.  
\- S'il te plait. Essaie.

L'aînée ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Bien.

Alors sa main migra pour appuyer contre sa poitrine, d'une impulsion, tout en centrant sa magie, Regina retira le cœur de sa cage le plus délicatement possible. Dès qu'elle eu l'organe chaud et pulsant dans sa paume, elle murmura à son attention de cesser la magie, dans le même temps qu'elle retenait le corps de la blonde.

En quelques secondes, les vagues de pouvoirs incontrôlés s'arrêtèrent et la Méchante Reine serra Emma contre elle, la laissant reprendre des forces. Les nerfs et le corps de la Sauveuse ne tenaient, jusque là, uniquement grâce à la magie parcourant furieusement son organisme. À présent qu'elle était clamée, la pression retombait, et ce, dans les bras de la brune, à son grand contentement.

\- Voilà, c'est bien.  
\- Regina, personne ne doit savoir que tu as mon cœur…

À cette phrase un long frisson parcourut son échine. Un frisson d'envie.

\- … Sinon, ils t'accuseront d'un tord que tu n'as pas commis. D'accord ?  
\- Et tu as confiance en moi pour ne pas profiter de la situation.  
\- Oui, car tu as changé, tu veux ta fin heureuse….

« Justement », fut tentée de répondre le Maire de Storybrooke mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête nerveusement.

Il lui serait tellement simple d'utiliser ce cœur chaud, qu'elle tenait tendrement au creux de sa main.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, maintenant.


End file.
